


Never Gonna Let You Down

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2013.Lame dialog ficlet....





	Never Gonna Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2013.  
> Lame dialog ficlet....

Look Heero… I know I swore I’d always be there for you, but…

No buts, Maxwell. You promised to always have my back.

And haven’t I always lived up to that?

So far, but…

I was there beside you when we stormed that nest of terrorists in Brazil!

I know, but…

And I was shoulder to shoulder with you when we jumped out of that flaming jet!

That’s true, but…

Who was right there when you disarmed that nuke?

You were, of course, but…

And the shark incident, and the collapsed building nightmare, and the twenty-five hostage situations, and.. .

Ok! Ok! I don’t need the laundry list of our entire careers! What is the point here?

The point here is that I have never once let you down or not been there when you needed me!

I repeat… your point?

I get a pass here!

What?

I’m entitled to sit this one out. I’ve earned a get out of jail free card. I’m cashing in my frequent flier miles. You owe me about a million, and I’m collecting.

Now? Seriously? You’ve done everything from take a bullet for me, to holding my hair while I puked in a bucket and… and this is where you draw the line?!

Damn straight!

But… but… I need you for this!

Too damn bad, Yuy! You should have thought of that before now!

I have to have a Christmas present for Relena and we’re deploying next week for three weeks! There’s no other time!

Yuy… I love you more than breath, but I am not going Christmas shopping with you on Black Friday. There’s a reason they call it Black and it has nothing to do with financial terms.

You can’t send me out there alone!

You know that sign on Wufei’s desk? It’s meant for moments like this… ‘Your failure to plan does not constitute an emergency for me’.

Are you saying your shopping is done?

Every bit of it. Wrapped and tagged and ready to go.

But… but… how?! You’ve been in the field right beside me for the last four weeks!

Never heard of an Amazon wish-list?

What?

Are you shitting me? Mr. Tech-guru Gundam guy? Come over here, Grasshopper, and let me teach you the joys of Cyber-Monday…

You’ve been holding out on me…


End file.
